


Anniversary

by sanctum_c



Series: Tub Fics [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, F/M, First Meetings, Roommates, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa and Xehanort want a relaxing time in the bath, but did not figure on Tifa's roommates.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Xehanort
Series: Tub Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179503





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiiifa on tumblr and utilising some of her headcanon for Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie as room-mates

The soft glow of the candles was tremendously relaxing. She had locked the door, the lights were off, the water was wonderfully hot, and - most importantly - there was a naked man lying right behind her. Tifa sighed in contentment as she leant back against Xehanort, his arms curling around her waist. "Finally," she said.

"You've been looking forward to this?" he asked with a touch of amusement.

"Of course." Tifa replied as she reached for the wine glass nearby. "This is the best way to spend our anniversary. Well, the first part anyway. I have plans for later."

"Oh really?" He was probably arching an eyebrow with that.

"Later." She tapped his knee. "You don't like this?" Tifa asked.

"Let me see; lying in a bath with a stunningly beautiful woman in my arms." Xehanort sounded amused as he squeezed her gently. "How could I resist? Though I will admit I have not been big on baths in the past. Never quite saw the appeal."

"Let me guess," Tifa replied. "Just hot water? Maybe some bubbles if you were feeling daring?"

"Something like that," he replied. "Certainly none of this," Xehanort added holding up a hand, his skin glinting with tiny particles of glitter.

"That," she said. "Is the best part. Well. That and the heat. But more than anything you need..." She leant forward and pulled the still fizzing bath bomb towards them. "At least one of these. They make all the difference."

"I think I see what you mean," he murmured in her ear and she dropped the dissolving object back into the water. One of his hands traced lazy patterns across her stomach - never drifting too high or too low. Not yet anyway; the potential was there, the teasing possibilities of his touch were so very exciting. Xehanort's lips closed on her ear. "Though I might need a few more examples until I understand fully."

"Is that so?" Tifa said closing her eyes. Xehanort shifted a little, his lips now touching her neck, a certain part of him pressed hard against her. "Incorrigible," she muttered. "We are supposed to be having a nice bath and enjoying the wine. Plenty of time for that later."

"Maybe. Though, I don't see why we can't do some of this now, enjoy the bath, and then maybe try some more of this a bit later," he purred.

Tifa could not help the smile. She opened her mouth to reply and someone tried the bathroom door. She froze, eyes wide as Xehanort tensed behind her. Who was it? The apartment should be empty for hours still. There were not meant to be any interruptions. Aeris and Yuffie should be out at the cinema. Or wherever Leon and Cloud were at the moment. Anywhere really - she didn't care. The only place they should not be was in this apartment - and certainly not outside the bathroom door. Unless it wasn't them? Not so good, but...

"Tifa?" That was definitely Aeris. A burglar might have been preferable. At least he could go to jail never to bother them again. Aeris on the other hand still needed to live here.

"What do we do?" Xehanort whispered in her ear.

"I have to say something," Tifa murmured, frustrated. "Pretending I'm not here is just going to make her more suspicious and quite how the door could be locked otherwise..." She glanced over her shoulder. "And with the lack of windows it's not like you can sneak out. Nowhere to hide either."

Not for the first time, the notion of keeping her boyfriend a secret from her room-mates seemed like a less than ideal plan. It had started with the best of intentions - spare Xehanort from the third degree Aeris and Yuffie seemed to delight in subjecting any of her new or potential partners to. Not meeting them or even going back to the apartment had worked in the past, but the pair were inquisitive almost to the point of instrusive whenever they found out she was seeing someone. The aftermath of more than one date resulted in the pair picking through every detail of Tifa's night with forensic precision. It was hard to fault them too much; they were looking out for her - just if they could only do that and give her some time to enjoy things as well.

And some times it was just nice to have something to herself. No one knew about Xehanort - and neither of them minded too much. There was a certain thrill to the clandestine nature of the relationship - one that had been going on for a whole six months with no one else any the wiser. Now this. "Tifa?" Aeris called again.

Tifa took a deep breath. "Aeris?" she replied.

"Hi!" A pause. "You in the bath?" Aeris asked. "Were you asleep? You know that's just asking for trouble."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry, I just... long day."

"Good job we came back then! Yuffie's feeling a bit under the weather," Aeris said.

Tifa grimaced "How is she?"

"I think some of her snacks went bad," Aeris replied.

"It was your noodles!" a weak voice insisted.

Aeris seemed not to hear her. "She'll be okay I reckon, just not feeling great right now."

"You going to be okay Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I'll live. Probably," Yuffie replied.

"I just don't really want her making a mess out here," Aeris replied.

"There's some big bowls in the kitchen," Tifa said. "She could use one of those."

"She already is," Aeris said. "But she could really do with a tranquliser, and they are kind of in there with you."

Tifa glanced at the medicine cabinet and then Xehanort. What could she say? What excuse could possibly justify not opening that door to leave Yuffie to feel terrible? "Don't have much of a choice," she murmured. "Sorry. I wanted to introduce you properly. Eventually."

"It's fine," he said shaking his head and smiling. "Life is rarely straight-forward after all."

"I'll make it up to you. Okay?" That got a pleased grin and a raised eyebrow. "Okay, I'm unlocking the door," Tifa called. She leant over the side of the bath. "Just so you know; there's someone else in here with me." She flicked the lock and retreated to the water as fast as she could. There was a momentary whispered conversation before the door opened to reveal a grinning Aeris. Yuffie looked groggily over her shoulder at them from near the floor.

"Hi Tifa," Aeris said brightly. She glanced at Xehanort. "Hi! I don't believe we've... met?"

"Hi," Xehanort replied. "I'm Xenahort." He appeared to be coping with this invasion remarkably well.

"Xehanort," Aeris replied nodding. "Well, I think we'll leave the two of you in peace. Just let me get out of your way..." Her gaze caught Tifa's as she reached for the medicine cabinet. Did her smile get a fraction bigger just then?

"You sure you're going to be okay Yuffie?" Tifa asked as if everything was normal and her flatmates had not found her naked in the bath with some mystery man wearing just as few clothes as she was. Yuffie gave her a thumbs up.

"Well. It was nice to meet you Xehanort. Hopefully Tifa will stop hoarding you all to herself and we can meet under slightly better circumstances. Sorry for the interruption. Enjoy... This, I guess?" Aeris pulled the door closed and a whispered conversation between her and Yuffie began outside.

"Guys, we can hear you," Tifa said loudly. Xehanort chuckled quietly.

"Sorry!" Aeris called. "I'll put Yuffie on the coach. And I'll make sure the volume on the TV is up high so don't worry about anythin-"

"Aeris!" Tifa said sharply. Something that might have been a giggle was just about audible as Aeris grunted and shifted Yuffie away from the door.

"Xehanort, my room mates," Tifa said gesturing to the door. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he replied, his arms around her waist again. "I did need to meet them at some point. They seem nice. And at least the benefit is less sneaking around?"

Tifa sipped at her wine as she leant back against him. "There is that at least."


End file.
